


Practical Magic

by Subtlety Lost (fishstic)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, Not Beta Read, Sweet things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishstic/pseuds/Subtlety%20Lost
Summary: Angela knew she should have been down on the Quidditch pitch practicing with her team for tonight's Hufflepuff vs Slytherin match, but despite that she was instead in the hospital wing with her friend, the Slytherin keeper, Fareeha. She couldn't let Slytherin forfeit the game just because someone knocked their keeper off her broom. That wouldn't be fair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my gf (GayWarden)'s Hogwarts AU. My friends have been asking me for fluff for a while. And while I'm still not fully available to post long works because technical issues. I did write this little fluff for them.

The last thing Fareeha needed was to be kept out of her Quidditch match because of a broken arm but it was looking like that's how things were going to go. 

“Can I try, Madame Pompfrey?” Angela asked from where she stood beside Fareeha. “Please? I've been reading up on medicinal magics and I'd like to practice.”

“I'm not sure that would be wise, Ms. Ziegler,” Madame Pompfrey said, then noticing the disappointed look on Angela’s face continued, “but if Ms. Amari here agrees to let you practice on her then I don't see why you couldn't try, but only a simple spell, you're only a fourth year after all.”

Angela smiled, a sight which made Fareeha smile too despite the pain in her arm. 

“You can try, Angie, I don't mind,” Fareeha said. “What's the worst that could happen?”

“You wouldn't have any bones left in your arm,” Angela said, a good doctor always warns the patient of the risks. 

“That sounds... less painful at least,” Fareeha joked. 

“Yes well, let's hope that doesn't happen,” Angela said. “Regrowing bones isn't as easy as mending them.”

Madame Pompfrey watched Angela carefully and helped her out as she prepared a simple potion to help with the pain. When it was prepared, Angela took a deep breath and pulled her wand out of the pocket of her robe. 

“Okay, Fareeha, I'm going to try the spell now,” Angela said, then handed Fareeha the potion. “Drink this. It'll help with the pain.” 

Fareeha nodded and smiled as she took the potion from Angela. “By your orders, Dr. Ziegler.”

Angela blushed slightly then took a steadying breath and focused on the spell as she said it. “Epidiórthosi.” She pronounced it with precision and skill, as though she'd been practicing it for years. The movement of her wand was just as precise. 

Madame Pompfrey noted this in her mind. Angela, it seemed, had the makings of a true doctor, despite her age. It would be a blessing to have her help out in the hospital wing next year, if she wished. 

“My hand hasn't felt this new since I was a baby,” Fareeha joked. “Thanks for the new hand Angie.”

Angela smiled. “You're very welcome.”


End file.
